Diagnosis Terror
by Lt. Wolfe
Summary: Chapter 5 is up This is my first DM fan fic. Steve meets a new nurse and almost losses her. Don't want to give too much away No flames please, I'm new at DM fan fic
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2 Caught in the Office  
  
The next day was Saturday. Steve didn't have to go to work. He could spend the day inquiring about the young lady that he met the night before. He would start with his father. Mark was preparing breakfast when Steve entered the Kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, son. How did things go last night after everybody left the restaurant?" Mark asked innocently.  
  
"You tell me, dad. You and Amanda probably arranged the whole thing." Steve said with a smile.  
  
"Steve, Amanda and I thought that it would be a perfect opportunity for Cindy to meet a nice guy and I know that you haven't been out on a date for awhile. By the way, Cindy works today if you want to drop by the hospital later."  
  
"Dad, you're doing it again." Steve teased Mark. "I think I will do that and ask her out to a dinner and a movie."  
  
Steve and Mark sat and ate breakfast.  
  
At the hospital Cindy was hard at work when Mark arrived.  
  
"Hello, Cindy. I hope you got home without any problems last night." Mark asked.  
  
"No problems at all, Doctor Sloan. Your son was a perfect gentleman. I hope I can see him again some time."  
  
That is what Mark wanted to hear. He continued on his way to his office.  
  
The remainder of the morning was quiet in the E.R. Cindy was on her way to lunch when Steve came into her range of vision.  
  
"Oh hi, Steve. Looking for your father? He's still in a board meeting. He should be finished soon."  
  
"I was actually searching for you. Would you like to go somewhere for lunch?" Steve asked hoping that Cindy would accept his offer.  
  
"I would very much like to have lunch with you, Steve. I have to stay at the hospital. Since I'm the new kid on the block this crazy beeper is stuck to my side." Cindy smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll have to see if dad can do something about removing that." Steve chuckled.   
  
"I still have to eat. Let's go to the cafeteria. The food isn't the best, but it's lunch. I think."  
  
Both Steve and Cindy laughed.  
  
"I have a better idea. We need to talk about last night. You know that dad and Amanda set us up."  
  
"Yes, I do. I knew because I came to BBQ Bob's with your dad and Amanda. I thought it was strange when your dad only took Amanda home and ask you to take me home. I was glad to spend a little more time with you."  
  
* She does like me * Steve thought.  
  
"I know a place that is a bit more private for lunch then the cafeteria."  
  
Cindy was intrigued. "I will get a salad and we can be on our way."  
  
Steve and Cindy walked the halls on Community General until they came to Mark's office. He knew that his dad was still at the board meeting and not in his office. The office would be private. Once in Mark's office, Steve closed the door behind them.   
  
Cindy sat on the sofa that Mark had in his office.  
  
"Cindy, would you mind if I sat closer to you?" Steve questioned.  
  
"Steve, I enjoy being with you."   
  
* I don't believe that I let that slip out . * Cindy thought to herself.  
  
Steve put his arms around Cindy and held her close to him. * Ummm, it has been so long * Cindy thought again. "Steve, you feel so good." Cindy sighed softly.  
  
Steve was thinking that it was a long time for him since he held a woman in his arms. Mark was right. He needed Cindy. Steve leaned in closer to Cindy and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Realizing what he just did, Steve pulled away from Cindy. "Sorry Cindy. I didn't ..."  
  
"Steve, come here." Cindy pulled Steve in closer to her. She gave Steve a tender kiss on the lips. "I liked it, don't quit." Steve kissed Cindy again softly.  
  
"I could get very used to this." Cindy said with a smile.  
  
"That's the idea." Steve answered.   
  
Steve and Cindy continued to hold each other close. Steve kissed Cindy in the inside of the neck. She tingled from head to toe. Then unexpectedly there were voices outside the locked office door. It was Jesse and Mark.  
  
"I have those reports that you need on my desk in my office. I'll go get them." Mark told Jesse from the other side of the door.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait here."  
  
Mark unlocked his office door. He saw Steve and Cindy with their arms around each other.  
  
"Steve, Cindy. Sorry I didn't know that my office was in use." Mark said apologetically. "I just need to give these reports to Jesse. Please excuse me."   
  
Mark left his office.  
  
Steve and Cindy were astonished that Mark didn't say anything. They were grateful for small favors.  
  
Cindy bounded off of the sofa.  
  
"Cindy, what's wrong? It was only my dad. He was the one who wanted us to be together." Steve questioned.  
  
"Steve, you don't understand. Mark may be your father, but he is my boss. That was not a good situation for a boss to see." Cindy was almost in tears. So now we are only together because your father wanted us together, is that it detective Sloan?"  
  
"Cindy, that's not true. My father arranged for us to spend a little time together after we ate. After that we are together because I want to be with you, and you wanted to be with me."   
  
Cindy turned to walk out of the door.  
  
"Cindy, please don't leave me like this. I care for you. I know deep down that you care for me too. Don't let this one thing poison your mind against me, against us. Cindy, I don't want to go on without you."  
  
Cindy turned around and walked back to Steve and put her arms around him.  
  
"Steve, I do care for you. I was just afraid of what your dad would think of me. "Cindy kissed Steve gently.  
  
"I know dad likes you, almost as much as I do. "Steve said with a smile. "How about dinner and a movie tonight?"  
  
"I would like that very much, Steve."   
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:00. Do you like Italian? I know a great little Romantic Italian place on the edge of town."  
  
"I love Italian. I better be getting back to work. I'll see you tonight." Cindy said as Steve kissed her good-bye.  
  
"Me too."   
  
"Bye, Steve."  
  
"Until later." Steve said as he left Mark's office.  
  
Cindy walked quietly through the halls until she reached the E.R.  
  
The remainder of Cindy's shift was quiet. At the end of her shift, she went home and waited until it was time for her to prepare for her date with Steve.  
  
  
  
It was nearly time for Steve to arrive. Cindy was dressed in a white, short sleeved cotton blouse and a skirt of the appropriate length.   
  
Steve arrived with a dozen red roses and he gave them to Cindy.  
  
"Steve, they're beautiful. Thank you." Cindy was genuinely surprised.  
  
"Not as beautiful as my lady." Steve answered and kissed Cindy tenderly.  
  
Minutes later the couple arrived at A'Roma. It was a quaint restaurant with a definite Italian ambience. The tables were separated by dividing walls that looked like Italian cafe windows. The lights were at a low romantic level. The restaurant attendant came and took their order. A minstrel strolled around the restaurant playing soft, Italian accordion music.  
  
"This is wonderful, Steve. You certainly know how to spoil a girl." Cindy said as she smiled at Steve.  
  
The waiter arrived with the couple's dinner. While they ate the minstrel came to their table and sang an Italian love song.  
  
The couple finished their meal and departed from the restaurant. While they were in the restaurant it began to rain. Steve took Cindy's hand as they ran to the car, pretending to dodge the raindrops. They were both   
  
drenched. They kissed each other tenderly in the down pour.  
  
  
  
They arrived at Cindy's apartment door shivering.  
  
"Want to come in for a night cap? It's awful wet out here." Cindy invited.  
  
"Okay, maybe for one." Steve answered.  
  
Steve wanted to make the remainder of this evening unforgettable for both him and Cindy.  
  
The couple sat close on Cindy's sofa. Each was afraid to move. Cindy had poured both of them another glass of Italian wine that they brought home from the restaurant.  
  
Tell me something about yourself, Steve " Cindy asked hoping Steve would talk to her.   
  
"I'm not very interesting, but you.. Your a different story. "  
  
"You are interesting to me Steve."  
  
"Well, okay." Cindy could tell that Steve was a bit nervous. Steve continued. "I live in Malibu, where I share a two unit house with my dad. It's right on the beach. I've been on the LA police force for about twenty years."  
  
"I love the beach at sunset." Cindy answered. "It's can be so relaxing after a hard day. quiet, just the sound of the surf against the shore."  
  
"What about you? How did a nice girl like you ever join the Air Force?" It was Cindy's turn to tell all.  
  
"There's nothing interesting about me. I joined the Air force to get away from an overbearing father. My mother left when I was a child. My father always blamed me for her leaving. He was always drunk and dictatorial . The only reason that he allowed me to go to nursing school was so I would meet and marry a doctor."  
  
"Instead, you've found a cop." Steve and Cindy laughed.   
  
In the apartment Steve held Cindy close and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Cindy walked slowly and seductively into the bedroom. "I'll be right back." Cindy whispered softly.  
  
Steve waited as long as he could for Cindy to return. He followed her.  
  
A candle was the only light in the room. Its dim but strange glow engulfed the small room.  
  
Steve and Cindy stood near the bed.   
  
"Want some more wine?" Cindy asked Steve as she poured two more glasses of wine from the restaurant into the glasses. "It will keep you warm on such a cold, wet night."   
  
"I know something else that will keep both of us warm on such a cold, wet night. "Steve whispered as he held Cindy closer and massaged her arms and shoulder gently.  
  
"Mmmmmm, Steve, you feel so good."  
  
Steve laid Cindy back on the bed. "This is only the beginning Cindy." Steve said softly.  
  
He removed his own shoes and wet socks. Then he gently removed Cindy's shoes and wet socks. She kissed him gently. Steve returned the kiss.  
  
Steve and Cindy lay facing each other on the bed, as the Italian wine started to take its' effect. They lay comfortable in each other's arms. Cindy's head was on Steve's strong shoulder. The rain continued outside with occasional flashes of lightning.   
  
While Steve lay on his back, Cindy laid her head on his strong shoulder as she massaged the hairs on his chest.   
  
"That tickles, Cindy, but a good tickle. A very good tickle."  
  
Cindy smiled. Steve was holding her close. He kissed her gently.  
  
Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.  
  
Cindy pulled the blanket up over her head.  
  
"What's the matter, Cindy? It's only a little thunder and lightening from the storm."  
  
"I know. I am afraid of lightening. Always have been, always will be." Cindy said from under the blanket.  
  
Steve joined Cindy under the blanket.  
  
"Hello there, beautiful." Steve smiled.  
  
"You probably think I'm silly. "   
  
"No, not at all." Steve answered.  
  
Cindy started to get out from under the blanket. Steve stopped her.  
  
"Not so fast my pretty."  
  
Steve kissed Cindy tenderly. "You are something special, Cindy James."  
  
"Steve, You make me special. I've never met anyone like you before. Please take care of yourself out there."  
  
"I'll be fine as long as I have you." Steve whispered in Cindy's ear.  
  
"You will always have me, I promise," Cindy said very softly.  
  
Steve kissed her gently.  
  
"Steve, I care for you." Cindy said returning Steve's kiss.   
  
"I care for you too."  
  
Cindy detected playfulness in Steve's voice.   
  
Steve tenderly drew Cindy closer to him and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with all the passion that she felt in her being. As Steve held her close, he began mischievously to unbutton her blouse. Next came the skirt and then everything else. Cindy was nervous. It had been a long time since she had been alone with a man. A man who she really wanted to be with and care for.  
  
  
  
Cindy was apprehensive, but her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure that Steve could hear it. She thought that it would jump out of her chest. Cindy couldn't believe that she was allowing this man to touch her in such a way. She was both excited and eager and very ready. The pressure of Steve's touch and the heat of his body, told Cindy that he was feeling the desire as well.  
  
Two can play this game." Cindy whispered as she kissed Steve's chest and slowly disrobed him. Steve offered no resistance. Cindy ran her fingers through Steve's thick, dark hair. Steve stroked Cindy's long blonde hair that was now cascading down her chest. He pulled her closer to him as he started to kiss her back and neck.  
  
"Let's never move." Cindy sighed, as the two lovers lay in a pile of twisted and knotted bedding.  
  
"Deal. This is too perfect." Steve answered.  
  
Both collapsed and lay in silence, listening to the symphony of the breeze that was created as the rain cascaded down outside.   
  
The night's shadows turned into the morning dawn.  
  
Cindy woke up first. She quietly slipped into her bath robe and walked outside on the balcony. There she stared into the sky thinking about how wonderful last night had been with Steve. She wanted it to continue forever. 


	2. Caught in the Office

Chapter 2 Caught in the Office  
  
The next day was Saturday. Steve didn't have to go to work. He could spend the day inquiring about the young lady that he met the night before. He would start with his father. Mark was preparing breakfast when Steve entered the Kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, son. How did things go last night after everybody left the restaurant?" Mark asked innocently.  
  
"You tell me, dad. You and Amanda probably arranged the whole thing." Steve said with a smile.  
  
"Steve, Amanda and I thought that it would be a perfect opportunity for Cindy to meet a nice guy and I know that you haven't been out on a date for awhile. By the way, Cindy works today if you want to drop by the hospital later."  
  
"Dad, you're doing it again." Steve teased Mark. "I think I will do that and ask her out to a dinner and a movie."  
  
Steve and Mark sat and ate breakfast.  
  
At the hospital Cindy was hard at work when Mark arrived.  
  
"Hello, Cindy. I hope you got home without any problems last night." Mark asked.  
  
"No problems at all, Doctor Sloan. Your son was a perfect gentleman. I hope I can see him again some time."  
  
That is what Mark wanted to hear. He continued on his way to his office.  
  
The remainder of the morning was quiet in the E.R. Cindy was on her way to lunch when Steve came into her range of vision.  
  
"Oh hi, Steve. Looking for your father? He's still in a board meeting. He should be finished soon."  
  
"I was actually searching for you. Would you like to go somewhere for lunch?" Steve asked hoping that Cindy would accept his offer.  
  
"I would very much like to have lunch with you, Steve. I have to stay at the hospital. Since I'm the new kid on the block this crazy beeper is stuck to my side." Cindy smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll have to see if dad can do something about removing that." Steve chuckled.   
  
"I still have to eat. Let's go to the cafeteria. The food isn't the best, but it's lunch. I think."  
  
Both Steve and Cindy laughed.  
  
"I have a better idea. We need to talk about last night. You know that dad and Amanda set us up."  
  
"Yes, I do. I knew because I came to BBQ Bob's with your dad and Amanda. I thought it was strange when your dad only took Amanda home and ask you to take me home. I was glad to spend a little more time with you."  
  
* She does like me * Steve thought.  
  
"I know a place that is a bit more private for lunch then the cafeteria."  
  
Cindy was intrigued. "I will get a salad and we can be on our way."  
  
Steve and Cindy walked the halls on Community General until they came to Mark's office. He knew that his dad was still at the board meeting and not in his office. The office would be private. Once in Mark's office, Steve closed the door behind them.   
  
Cindy sat on the sofa that Mark had in his office.  
  
"Cindy, would you mind if I sat closer to you?" Steve questioned.  
  
"Steve, I enjoy being with you."   
  
* I don't believe that I let that slip out . * Cindy thought to herself.  
  
Steve put his arms around Cindy and held her close to him. * Ummm, it has been so long * Cindy thought again. "Steve, you feel so good." Cindy sighed softly.  
  
Steve was thinking that it was a long time for him since he held a woman in his arms. Mark was right. He needed Cindy. Steve leaned in closer to Cindy and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Realizing what he just did, Steve pulled away from Cindy. "Sorry Cindy. I didn't ..."  
  
"Steve, come here." Cindy pulled Steve in closer to her. She gave Steve a tender kiss on the lips. "I liked it, don't quit." Steve kissed Cindy again softly.  
  
"I could get very used to this." Cindy said with a smile.  
  
"That's the idea." Steve answered.   
  
Steve and Cindy continued to hold each other close. Steve kissed Cindy in the inside of the neck. She tingled from head to toe. Then unexpectedly there were voices outside the locked office door. It was Jesse and Mark.  
  
"I have those reports that you need on my desk in my office. I'll go get them." Mark told Jesse from the other side of the door.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait here."  
  
Mark unlocked his office door. He saw Steve and Cindy with their arms around each other.  
  
"Steve, Cindy. Sorry I didn't know that my office was in use." Mark said apologetically. "I just need to give these reports to Jesse. Please excuse me."   
  
Mark left his office.  
  
Steve and Cindy were astonished that Mark didn't say anything. They were grateful for small favors.  
  
Cindy bounded off of the sofa.  
  
"Cindy, what's wrong? It was only my dad. He was the one who wanted us to be together." Steve questioned.  
  
"Steve, you don't understand. Mark may be your father, but he is my boss. That was not a good situation for a boss to see." Cindy was almost in tears. So now we are only together because your father wanted us together, is that it detective Sloan?"  
  
"Cindy, that's not true. My father arranged for us to spend a little time together after we ate. After that we are together because I want to be with you, and you wanted to be with me."   
  
Cindy turned to walk out of the door.  
  
"Cindy, please don't leave me like this. I care for you. I know deep down that you care for me too. Don't let this one thing poison your mind against me, against us. Cindy, I don't want to go on without you."  
  
Cindy turned around and walked back to Steve and put her arms around him.  
  
"Steve, I do care for you. I was just afraid of what your dad would think of me. "Cindy kissed Steve gently.  
  
"I know dad likes you, almost as much as I do. "Steve said with a smile. "How about dinner and a movie tonight?"  
  
"I would like that very much, Steve."   
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:00. Do you like Italian? I know a great little Romantic Italian place on the edge of town."  
  
"I love Italian. I better be getting back to work. I'll see you tonight." Cindy said as Steve kissed her good-bye.  
  
"Me too."   
  
"Bye, Steve."  
  
"Until later." Steve said as he left Mark's office.  
  
Cindy walked quietly through the halls until she reached the E.R.  
  
The remainder of Cindy's shift was quiet. At the end of her shift, she went home and waited until it was time for her to prepare for her date with Steve.  
  
  
  
It was nearly time for Steve to arrive. Cindy was dressed in a white, short sleeved cotton blouse and a skirt of the appropriate length.   
  
Steve arrived with a dozen red roses and he gave them to Cindy.  
  
"Steve, they're beautiful. Thank you." Cindy was genuinely surprised.  
  
"Not as beautiful as my lady." Steve answered and kissed Cindy tenderly.  
  
Minutes later the couple arrived at A'Roma. It was a quaint restaurant with a definite Italian ambience. The tables were separated by dividing walls that looked like Italian cafe windows. The lights were at a low romantic level. The restaurant attendant came and took their order. A minstrel strolled around the restaurant playing soft, Italian accordion music.  
  
"This is wonderful, Steve. You certainly know how to spoil a girl." Cindy said as she smiled at Steve.  
  
The waiter arrived with the couple's dinner. While they ate the minstrel came to their table and sang an Italian love song.  
  
The couple finished their meal and departed from the restaurant. While they were in the restaurant it began to rain. Steve took Cindy's hand as they ran to the car, pretending to dodge the raindrops. They were both   
  
drenched. They kissed each other tenderly in the down pour.  
  
  
  
They arrived at Cindy's apartment door shivering.  
  
"Want to come in for a night cap? It's awful wet out here." Cindy invited.  
  
"Okay, maybe for one." Steve answered.  
  
Steve wanted to make the remainder of this evening unforgettable for both him and Cindy.  
  
The couple sat close on Cindy's sofa. Each was afraid to move. Cindy had poured both of them another glass of Italian wine that they brought home from the restaurant.  
  
Tell me something about yourself, Steve " Cindy asked hoping Steve would talk to her.   
  
"I'm not very interesting, but you.. Your a different story. "  
  
"You are interesting to me Steve."  
  
"Well, okay." Cindy could tell that Steve was a bit nervous. Steve continued. "I live in Malibu, where I share a two unit house with my dad. It's right on the beach. I've been on the LA police force for about twenty years."  
  
"I love the beach at sunset." Cindy answered. "It's can be so relaxing after a hard day. quiet, just the sound of the surf against the shore."  
  
"What about you? How did a nice girl like you ever join the Air Force?" It was Cindy's turn to tell all.  
  
"There's nothing interesting about me. I joined the Air force to get away from an overbearing father. My mother left when I was a child. My father always blamed me for her leaving. He was always drunk and dictatorial . The only reason that he allowed me to go to nursing school was so I would meet and marry a doctor."  
  
"Instead, you've found a cop." Steve and Cindy laughed.   
  
In the apartment Steve held Cindy close and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Cindy walked slowly and seductively into the bedroom. "I'll be right back." Cindy whispered softly.  
  
Steve waited as long as he could for Cindy to return. He followed her.  
  
A candle was the only light in the room. Its dim but strange glow engulfed the small room.  
  
Steve and Cindy stood near the bed.   
  
"Want some more wine?" Cindy asked Steve as she poured two more glasses of wine from the restaurant into the glasses. "It will keep you warm on such a cold, wet night."   
  
"I know something else that will keep both of us warm on such a cold, wet night. "Steve whispered as he held Cindy closer and massaged her arms and shoulder gently.  
  
"Mmmmmm, Steve, you feel so good."  
  
Steve laid Cindy back on the bed. "This is only the beginning Cindy." Steve said softly.  
  
He removed his own shoes and wet socks. Then he gently removed Cindy's shoes and wet socks. She kissed him gently. Steve returned the kiss.  
  
Steve and Cindy lay facing each other on the bed, as the Italian wine started to take its' effect. They lay comfortable in each other's arms. Cindy's head was on Steve's strong shoulder. The rain continued outside with occasional flashes of lightning.   
  
While Steve lay on his back, Cindy laid her head on his strong shoulder as she massaged the hairs on his chest.   
  
"That tickles, Cindy, but a good tickle. A very good tickle."  
  
Cindy smiled. Steve was holding her close. He kissed her gently.  
  
Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.  
  
Cindy pulled the blanket up over her head.  
  
"What's the matter, Cindy? It's only a little thunder and lightening from the storm."  
  
"I know. I am afraid of lightening. Always have been, always will be." Cindy said from under the blanket.  
  
Steve joined Cindy under the blanket.  
  
"Hello there, beautiful." Steve smiled.  
  
"You probably think I'm silly. "   
  
"No, not at all." Steve answered.  
  
Cindy started to get out from under the blanket. Steve stopped her.  
  
"Not so fast my pretty."  
  
Steve kissed Cindy tenderly. "You are something special, Cindy James."  
  
"Steve, You make me special. I've never met anyone like you before. Please take care of yourself out there."  
  
"I'll be fine as long as I have you." Steve whispered in Cindy's ear.  
  
"You will always have me, I promise," Cindy said very softly.  
  
Steve kissed her gently.  
  
"Steve, I care for you." Cindy said returning Steve's kiss.   
  
"I care for you too."  
  
Cindy detected playfulness in Steve's voice.   
  
Steve tenderly drew Cindy closer to him and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with all the passion that she felt in her being. As Steve held her close, he began mischievously to unbutton her blouse. Next came the skirt and then everything else. Cindy was nervous. It had been a long time since she had been alone with a man. A man who she really wanted to be with and care for.  
  
  
  
Cindy was apprehensive, but her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure that Steve could hear it. She thought that it would jump out of her chest. Cindy couldn't believe that she was allowing this man to touch her in such a way. She was both excited and eager and very ready. The pressure of Steve's touch and the heat of his body, told Cindy that he was feeling the desire as well.  
  
Two can play this game." Cindy whispered as she kissed Steve's chest and slowly disrobed him. Steve offered no resistance. Cindy ran her fingers through Steve's thick, dark hair. Steve stroked Cindy's long blonde hair that was now cascading down her chest. He pulled her closer to him as he started to kiss her back and neck.  
  
"Let's never move." Cindy sighed, as the two lovers lay in a pile of twisted and knotted bedding.  
  
"Deal. This is too perfect." Steve answered.  
  
Both collapsed and lay in silence, listening to the symphony of the breeze that was created as the rain cascaded down outside.   
  
The night's shadows turned into the morning dawn.  
  
Cindy woke up first. She quietly slipped into her bath robe and walked outside on the balcony. There she stared into the sky thinking about how wonderful last night had been with Steve. She wanted it to continue forever. 


	3. At the Beach

Chapter 3 At the Beach  
  
A few months have past and Cindy and Steve were rapidly becoming inseparable. Where one went the other wouldn't be far behind. Whenever time and duty permitted Steve would visit Cindy at the Los Angeles Naval Air station where she was assigned. At times when Steve couldn't visit Cindy at work, he often sent gifts to let her know that he was thinking about her.  
  
"I was just coming to tell you that someone sent you flowers. They are at the nurse's station." Jan told Cindy. Jan was Cindy's best friend. They were like sisters.  
  
"Now who would be sending me flowers here?"   
  
"You'll never know unless you read the card." Jan said anxiously as the two nurses walked over to the flowers.  
  
Cindy took the card. She smiled and turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Well, who are the flowers from?" Jan couldn't wait for the answer.  
  
"From Steve, Lt. Sloan . The LAPD officer that I met a while ago. He just said that he would pick me up this evening after work."  
  
"I would like to meet this guy who has my best friend head over heals in love." Jan said.  
  
Stick around a bit after shift and I will introduce you, but remember he's taken." Cindy teased. Both nurses laughed and continue their duties.  
  
At the appointed time Steve arrived to pick up Cindy. The introductions were made and Jan was truly happy for her friend.   
  
Steve and Cindy were finally going to have a quiet week end together at the beach house. First, Cindy had to stop by her apartment and pick up a few things.  
  
The couple finally arrived at the Sloan beach house. The sun was slowing setting in the west. The first sound that Cindy heard getting out of Steve's car was the mingling sound of the crashing surf along the weathered shoreline. The house was a two story house.   
  
"Steve your house is so beautiful." Cindy was truly impressed.  
  
"My dad lives on the top floor. That's the main part of the house. I live on the first floor.  
  
Steve opened his private entrance for Cindy.   
  
"You can put your things in the bedroom. It's right over there." Steve pointed to a big bedroom that opened directly onto the beach.  
  
"Steve, This is absolutely beautiful." Cindy said.  
  
When Steve started to get dinner together, Cindy noticed that it had a separate kitchen.  
  
"I hope you don't mind something simple like BBQ ribs from BBQ Bob's. They are the best in town. If I do say so myself." Steve Said with a smile.  
  
"Sounds great, Steve. Let me help."  
  
"No, just sit and let me do the dinner." Steve insisted.  
  
Before Cindy sat down she hugged Steve around the neck and gave him a tender kiss.  
  
The two made short work of the BBQ ribs.  
  
Cindy insisted on cleaning up after dinner.   
  
Later that evening.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy in that uniform?" Steve asked Cindy with a big smile as he kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Not that I can recall." Cindy answered softly as she returned Steve's kiss.  
  
Before Steve could say another word, there was a knock on the door above the winding staircase that separated Steve's part of the house from Mark's part of the house.  
  
"Steve, are you there, son?" Dr. Mark Sloan asked.  
  
"Maybe if we're real quiet, he'll go away." Steve whispered half seriously.  
  
Cindy kissed Steve tenderly. "Let your dad in. We have all week end."  
  
"Yeah, and dad is cramping my style already." Steve said returning Cindy's kiss. "There's a lot more where that came from. Just give me a few minutes with dad."  
  
Cindy agreed. Steve let Mark in.  
  
"Oh, sorry son I didn't know that you had company. Hi Cindy."  
  
"Hi Dr. Sloan. Steve and I just finished some ribs from BBQ Bob's. They were delicious."  
  
Before long Mark noticed Cindy's little bag by the bedroom door.   
  
"Gee, I'm tired all of a sudden. I'll let you young people enjoy the evening hours. See you tomorrow." Mark said turning toward the winding staircase.  
  
"Good night, dad." Steve answered.  
  
"Now where were we? Oh yes, that sexy uniform." Steve teased Cindy. "It has to go."  
  
Cindy knew that Steve was special. She leaned closer and kissed him tenderly.  
  
Steve held Cindy close as he returned the kiss and slowly removed the rubber band holding her hair, allowing her long blonde hair to cascade down her slender shoulders. Steve kissed each earlobe seductively. Cindy tenderly kissed his neck. You do know where this is headed, don't you Cindy?"   
  
"Uhm-hmm." was her answer.  
  
"If you're going to stop me, do it now." Steve whispered in Cindy's ear.   
  
He carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the soft bed. Cindy never wanted that evening under the stars to end. If Cindy and Steve hadn't known how special that they were to each other before, they knew it now. The remaining part of the night was spent in ecstasy.  
  
*************  
  
It was a hot, sunny southern California day, and for the week end Cindy and Steve were free from work and were planning an exquisite day together at the beach close to the beach house.  
  
Every day shortly after dawn Steve would run three miles down the beach. It was different today. Today Steve and Cindy planned a pleasant mid morning walk down the beach.   
  
When the California sun was climbing high into the west coast sky Cindy donned her skimpy light blue bikini. She went into the kitchen where she found Steve drinking his second cup of coffee.   
  
"Wow, that outfit sure doesn't leave much under cover." Steve teased Cindy as he kissed her tenderly.  
  
"That's why I have this cover up to go over it." Cindy replied teasing Steve and returning his kiss.   
  
Cindy held up a see through waist length top and showed it to Steve. The detective knew that he had been out maneuvered.  
  
After a late breakfast, Cindy and Steve left the house and walk toward the sandy beach. They walked along the shoreline as the cold, Pacific water rippled over their feet Steve stopped and kissed Cindy tenderly.  
  
"Steve, this is wonderful." The water continued to erode the sand from around their feet as they stood there in each others arms.  
  
"You make it wonderful, Cindy. Without you the beach would be just water and sand. You bring it alive." Steve whispered.  
  
"Let's get completely in the water." Cindy suggested.  
  
The couple ran hand in hand from the lapping shoreline and splashed into the brisk ocean spray.  
  
They laughed as the whitecap went over their heads.  
  
"I think that we were supposed to jump over the swell, not go under it." Cindy teased.  
  
"Is that so?" Steve teased back.  
  
After frolicking in the water for a time, Steve and Cindy ran for the shore.  
  
"I'll race ya. The loser makes lunch back at the house." Steve announced.  
  
"You're on, detective." Cindy said in jest.  
  
Before long, Steve realized that Cindy wasn't behind him. He looked back and saw her sitting on the sand holding her ankle.   
  
"I think it's sprained , Steve. I stumbled into that hole in the sand there and lost my balance." Cindy said feeling clumsy.  
  
"Come on graceful, We'll go see your friendly neighborhood doctor in the E.R." Steve teased.  
  
Steve carried Cindy from the beach to his car and drove her to Community General.   
  
When Steve and Cindy arrived Steve had wrapped Cindy in a beach towel and carried her into the E.R.  
  
Jesse was the first to notice them arrive.  
  
"Jes, get a wheelchair. Cindy sprained her ankle on the beach."  
  
Jesse got Cindy into a wheelchair and immediately took her to an examination room.  
  
After repeating the story of how she hurt her ankle to a dozen doctors and two dozen nurses while waiting for the Xray results, Jesse returned with the diagnosis. Steve was also waiting with Cindy for the results.  
  
"Cindy, you just sprained your ankle. I suggest you stay off of it as much as possible for the next few days." Jesse said as he wrapped Cindy's ankle with an ace bandage.  
  
Mark and Jesse were standing outside of the E.R. exam room when Dr. Amanda Bentley joined him.  
  
"Hey, fellows, what's going on?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Steve just brought Cindy in with a sprained ankle. Said she tripped in a hole on the beach." Mark replied.  
  
"Oh, the old hole in the sand trick." Amanda teased. "Looks like Steve is pretty fallen for nurse Cindy. No pun intended."  
  
"Looks that way." Mark answered. "I told Steve the other night that he has been on the police force for twenty years and in that time has never had a serious relationship. He told me that a lot of people that he works with have spouses and families. That it wasn't the police work, that it was him. I'm glad that he finally found someone."  
  
Steve appeared with Cindy in a wheelchair. " Leaving so soon, I see your ready to go home." Jesse was teasing Cindy as much as he was teasing Steve. " I don't expect to see you back here at work for at least two days and even then it will be desk duty." Mark added.  
  
"Don't worry dad. She will be as good as gold. I'll see to it personally." Steve smiled.  
  
Steve left the hospital with Cindy and arrived back at the beach house.  
  
Cindy sat in the chair while Steve made a bed for her on the sofa.   
  
"This will be your place for a few days. Just relax and take it easy."   
  
"Steve, I'm fine. It's only a sprained ankle." Cindy insisted.  
  
"Now Jesse wanted you to stay off of it for a few days."  
  
"That's what I get for falling in love with a doctor's son." Cindy smiled and kissed Steve passionately.  
  
"I love you too." Steve bent over and returned Cindy's kiss.   
  
Cindy realized that this was the first time that she had told Steve that she loved him instead of telling him that she cared for him. 


	4. Change of Assignment

Chapter 4 Change of Assignment  
  
Days passed and Cindy's ankle was healing nicely. Steve took care of her every need.  
  
"Steve, if you keep this up you will spoil me terribly." Cindy smiled.  
  
"That's what the plan is," Steve replied as he tenderly kissed Cindy.  
  
Back at Community General, Steve's romance with the nurse Cindy was the buzz of the hospital. Everybody was happy for both of them. What Steve and Cindy didn't know was that Mark had just realized how much Cindy had done at Community General. He missed her as a staff member. Mark contacted an old friend who had connections in the National Guard.   
  
Gorden Park's telephone rang.  
  
Gorden Parks, here. How may I help you?  
  
Hey Gordie, this is Mark Slaon. I need a favor from you.  
  
Hey Mark, how the heck have you been?  
  
Fine Gordie, fine. Like I said I need a favor. There is a nurse at the LA Navel Air station. Her name is Captain Cindy James. She did some time here at Community General and now she is back at the Navel Air station. We are dangerously under staffed and if you could pull a few strings and she could work full time here at Community General it would help out a lot.  
  
Sure Mark. Consider it done.   
  
Thanks Gordie. I owe you one.  
  
Bye Mark.  
  
Mark hung up the phone and couldn't wait to tell Cindy and Steve the good news.   
  
A short time later, Gorden called Mark and tell him that Cindy's transfer to Community General was approved.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Steve was walking on the beach when Mark arrived back at the beach house. He walked back to the deck where Mark was waiting for him.  
  
"Hi ya son, Where's Cindy?" Mark asked.  
  
"Dad, she's working the mid shift today. She'll be home later."  
  
"You really love her, don't you Steve?"  
  
"Yes dad, I do. I know she feels the same way about me."  
  
*************  
  
At the LA Naval Air station Cindy was just about ready to end her shift for the day when she was called into her Commanding officers office.  
  
"At ease, Capt. Please have a seat."   
  
Cindy sat in the over stuffed chair near the Col.'s desk.  
  
"Captain, I got a request today from the Reserve Board. It seems that a doctor Mark Sloan from Community General hospital was very interested in your work. Dr. Sloan asked to have you transferred to that facility because they are under staffed. You would continue to be in the reserve and wear the Air Force uniform but you will be working at Community General instead of this station. Does that meet with your approval, Capt.?"  
  
"Yes sir, it does." Cindy answered.  
  
"Very well as of tomorrow you will report to Dr. Sloan at Community General. Good luck, Capt."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Cindy answered as she was dismissed from the Col.s office.  
  
Cindy spent the rest of her shift wondering about the sudden transfer. It was true that things at the station were slow and that Community General was under staffed. She was happy with the transfer. Now she could definately see Steve more. He was always popping into Comunity General to see Mark.  
  
************  
  
Time had pastqiuckly. Cindy had been permanently assigned to Community General for about a month. Her relationship with Steve was as strong as ever. 


	5. Terror in the ER

Chapter 5 Terror in the E.R.  
  
Cindy's shift started out as a routine shift in the Community General hospital emergency room. A skeleton staff was working due to the combination of record high temperatures and record poor air quality that was hitting Los Angeles at the time. The mid evening steady pace was abruptly shattered when three lone gunmen entered the E.R.  
  
"I don't want shoot nobody." the first gunman said in broken English. He was unmistakably a terrorist of some kind.  
  
"I'm Dr. Carter. Are you injured? Do you need medical attention?"  
  
"I not hurt. All people sit and say nothing." the gunman ordered.   
  
The few patients that were not confined a bed and staff did what they were told. Cindy was concerned for the bed ridden patients.  
  
The terrorist continued to speak in a foreign language to his two comrades. Cindy recognized the language as being from the middle east somewhere, maybe Arabic. Cindy couldn't be sure.  
  
"My friends go to hospital's operating room. Where is hospital's operating room?"  
  
"What is so important about our hospital's operating rooms?" Dr. Carter asked.  
  
Without warning the first gunman turned his rifle to Dr. Carter and shot him in the shoulder.  
  
Instinctively Cindy moved towards the wounded doctor and started to treat his wounds.  
  
"Move away from him" the second terrorist ordered.  
  
"You shot him. He only asked you a question." Cindy continued to work to stop the bleeding.  
  
The terrorist noticed Cindy's Air Force uniform under her lab coat.  
  
"Stand up. Who are you? "he asked. "That is military uniform of some kind. What you doing at this hospital?" the gunman wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, this little thing? Just something I slipped on this morning."  
  
The gunman pointed his rifle at Dr. Carter once again.  
  
"Okay. James Cindy. Captain, US Air Force Reserve Nurse Corp. O-592476295."  
  
What nobody in the E.R. knew was at that very moment an important Mid eastern ambassador was being given a new chance at life. The only signs that a VIP was in the hospital were a few more security guards then usual. Mark and Steve were somewhere in the hospital. Cindy didn't know where, perhaps in Mark's office. Cindy needed to contact them and warn them somehow. Cindy slithered to the counter where she pushed the intercom button to Mark's office undetected. She hoped that this plan would work.  
  
"In your operating room is our ambassador. Thanks to your doctors, he is getting second chance of life. We represent our country's Liberation movement. The average poor citizen of our country can not even feed his family. Why should politician get second chance while millions of his people starve everyday? .  
  
Capt. James will go with my friends to the operating room and persuade the authorities to meet our demands."  
  
"What are your demands?" Cindy asked, hoping she could buy some time for Steve or somebody to realize what was happening in the E.R.  
  
"We demand the ambassador's surgery not to be done. Don't give him a second chance he does not deserve. Then we demand airplane to fly us to Cairo. First, we want to visit your operating suite.  
  
"I don't know if that's possible." Cindy said trying not to show any fear.  
  
"Make it possible, girlie, or many innocent people die."  
  
"Okay, get that rifle out of my face," Cindy assured the gunman that she would do her best.  
  
*********  
  
In Mark's office Steve and Mark heard the conversation as it was happening in E.R. through the intercom that Cindy had switched on.  
  
"Dad, they have Cindy. They know she is military. I have to go." Steve told Mark.  
  
"Steve, I know they have Cindy. Do you have a plan?" Mark was concerned for Steve as well as for Cindy.  
  
"Dad, I know that they are on their way to the O.R. I know my way and I trust that Cindy will try to slow them down whenever possible. I will be dressed as an O.R. assistant get Cindy to safety and do my job. Call the station for back up. Tell them we have a multiple hostage situation."   
  
********  
  
The three foreigners talked more and two left the E.R. with Cindy. The other stayed behind.   
  
The first terrorist clumsily booby trapped the stair-well doors behind them. The second terrorist had his rifle pointed directly at Cindy. They used the booby traps because they thought that they could not be followed.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me trying to escape. I'm not that foolish." Cindy stated as they reached the O.R. entrance.  
  
"Get you and I in there, Capt." ordered the second terrorist. "My friend here will watch door."  
  
"Okay. Let me think." Cindy said as she knocked on the O.R. door. She knew that that was not routine, and that the staff inside would be alerted. Cindy wasn't aware that Steve was one of the staff now inside the O.R.  
  
"Please open the door," Cindy shouted. "It's a matter of life and death."  
  
Steve recognized Cindy's voice and gave permission for the door to be opened. Cindy and the second terrorist stepped inside, while the other gunman waited outside. Cindy was shocked to see Steve dressed as an O.R. tech. She had a small idea of what he was planning. She was genuinely glad that he was there.  
  
The terrorist already inside of the operating suite said something in their native language to his comrade who had just entered. Steve and Cindy glanced at each other, each able to read the others' thoughts.  
  
Finally the terrorist that entered with Cindy made an announcement in his broken English. "I know there is one too many doctor here. Do not think that we are children playing games? Someone tell me who is fake doctor here and maybe rest of you live."  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
"You, Air Force." The terrorist pointed to Cindy. Steve's heart skipped a beat." You must know who fake doctor is, yes?" The terrorist held his rifle up against Cindy's throat. "Pretty Air Force lady you not have long to live, Tell me!"  
  
Cindy said nothing. Steve's heart was pounding out of his chest. He wondered if the terrorists could detect his service 44-mm special that he concealed under the white scrubs. He couldn't lose Cindy now. He had just recently found the girl of his dreams. At that moment Steve started to step forward. The terrorist that was holding the rifle to Cindy now turned his weapon toward Steve. In the instant that followed Cindy leaped between the terrorist's rifle and Steve. Without warning she collapsed to the floor. Instinctively, Steve revealed his 44 special and shot and killed the terrorist. The other terrorist in the suite realized that he was out numbered and surrendered without incident.   
  
Someone called hospital security and the terrorist outside the suite was apprehended. Steve was in shock holding the pliant Cindy in his arms. His clothes were covered with her blood. The slug had come to rest in Cindy's chest.  
  
Steve carried Cindy from the suite and instinctively toward E.R. Steve met Mark in the corridor with Jesse and a stretcher. Steve laid Cindy down carefully.   
  
"BP 80 and palpable, pulse 120 and thready." announced a nurse trying to take Cindy's vital signs.  
  
"She's losing too much blood too fast. She's going into shock. Get some O negative blood Stat. Get her to an open O.R. Stat." Jesse looked over at Steve with an uncertain stare.  
  
Except for Mark, Steve was left standing in an empty hallway. His white scrubs that he wore under cover were now stained crimson red with Cindy's blood. Steve's eyes looked, but they didn't see. He was in shock.  
  
  
  
"Steve. Son. Let Jesse help Cindy. We can't do anything for her here. Come with me, and get some coffee. Get some rest. Let Jesse help Cindy. He will take good care of her. He's the best." Mark tried to comfort his son. He hoped that he was telling Steve the truth, that Jesse could help Cindy. 


End file.
